A New Life as a Legend
by jlani
Summary: Blake, a regular boy in a non-human world meets Latias, who takes him to Altomare. There, Blake becomes who he truly is.


Hi this is Jlani with my first fanfic so please read and please enjoy and please review and please rate and please…uh.. never mind.

I don't own pokemon by the way. Just a few characters like Blake.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

"_Telepathy"_

Anyway… let's go on!

I was awakened by the sound of a hum. I sat up from my bed, drowsy to see a weird portal you would see in some sci-fi games.

_Pfft, I'm dreaming right now_. I thought to myself but I'm never a lucid dreamer. I rubbed my eyes but that weird thing was _still_ there. I stared to see if anything would come out. A few seconds later, a big red bird-ish thingy with a large neck, wide wings, claws, amber eyes, and a weird tail? Fins? Came out. Along with a much smaller creature with pixie like wings, large blue eyes, a weird head, a small body came out.

"Aw, come on! Why is he awake on our first try here?"

"Pipe down Celebi, the way you're speaking, you could wake up all of Hoenn."

Then, the two things turned their attention towards me. The red bird-ish thingy spoke first.

"Er…hi! What's your name?"

Celebi spoke next "don't waste your breath, Latias he won't understand you" Upon all this confusion, (and, yes, I understood the two "creatures" perfectly) I just sat until I got the nerve to speak to them.

"Ummm… I actually understood you perfectly and my name is Blake."

The two creatures looked surprised until so called "Latias" said "wait a minute…your eyes…there just like my brother's… I've never seen a human with my brother's eyes."

Celebi said " Oh come on, anyone coul-" Latias butted in again.

"OH MY GOD! His aura is the same too!"

"No way!" Celebi just kind of inspected me until it said again, "NO WAY!"

" Um…what?" I was just so confused with this "aura" thingy and what about my eyes? I know they look kind of scary because there red, but what does this have to do with me?

"Listen…do you really know what you are or what we are?" Latias asked me.

"Uhh…I'm a human and you guys are…uh…"

"Okay he doesn't know" Celebi said.

Latias helped me "Well, we are kind of like creatures that you have in this world...ermmm…what is it? Oh yeah! Animals! Except we have powers"

"And are sooo much cooler" Celebi butted in. I sweatdropped.

Latias went on. "Anyway, we are, well, legendary pokemon, and I think you are one too." I was just so confused and I was about to object, saying that I was really just a human named Blake but not before Celebi spoke up.

"Come with us so we can show you our world and show you who you are."

"But I know what I am, a human." I said. Celebi face palmed and just grabbed my hand.

"Just come with us alright?

"Uh, okay?"

Celebi started to fly but fell down with me "Ughh, you are so heavy. Help me Latias." Latias just lifted me up with ease on her back and flew toward the portal again.

We arrived at a strange garden but it looked simply amazing! I stared in awe until I saw all these little creatures I never saw in my neighborhood. There were dragon fly looking things that were too big for it too really be.

"Those things what you call "dragonflies" are Yanma." Latias told me. I was really surprised because I didn't even tell her anything but it seemed like she just read my mind.

"Yup that's right. I read your thoughts. I'm a psychic so I can do that kind of stuff so keep your thoughts clean."

We walked until Latias stopped and said "You can go now Celebi. I can handle this myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup"

"Okay, then I'll see you soon. Bye!" and Celebi disappeared through another portal.

"_Yeah…she can make portals too. Pretty amazing right?" _a voice said in my mind.

"What? Who was that? I said, really confused" the voice in my head giggled.

"_It's me, Latias. Didn't I already tell you that I'm psychic and I can do these kind of things?" _

"wow…" I was really amazed at how many things Latias can do. She was amazing! Lost in thought, I almost ran into this stone pedestal. Inside it, a beautiful jewel glowed a bright blue. I was awestruck.

"Yeah…it looks beautiful. But it hurts so much to think that it contains my brother and I can't see him anymore. I was confused. This jewel held Latias's brother?

"Yep, it does. Wait, I'll show you." I felt something being projected in my mind and I watched how her brother saved a city from destruction and turned into the jewel. After the projection of the story, Latias was in tears. I felt really bad and tried to comfort her.

"You know, this is why I brought you to me in Altomare. I thought just maybe, there could be someone to comfort me after my brother's death. Someone just like him. Even if it wasn't Ash." I knew who she was talking about. The boy she kissed. I felt so sad that I really wanted to stay with her, even if it meant to leave my family.

"You know, you don't have to do this for me." Latias said.

"No, I'm gonna do it for you. I'm going to stay with you and help you."

"Thanks."

She led me to the jewel again. "Now touch it." I obeyed and suddenly I felt a jolt of energy course through me.

"Just concentrate and allow yourself to be what you are." I tried to concentrate and suddenly, I felt myself change. I was blinded by the light my body gave off. When the light finally died out, I looked down. I saw that my body looked similar to Latias, except that I was bigger and my tail fins were different. I looked for water and saw a pond. I flew toward it, wait flew? Wow! This was kind of cool! I looked over to see my reflection and saw my long neck and my head which had a blue shaped tear drop on it. I was astonished.

"You're a Latios. That's what you truly were. But why were you over at the non-pokemon world?

"I don't know. Wait, can I go back home and write a note to my family saying that I will be gone?"

"Sure, I'll call for Celebi."

I wrote my letter to my family:

My dear family,

Thank you all so much for caring for me. I really loved you all but finding what I truly am, I am not fit for here. I know this sounds weird, but I found out that I am a creature called a Latios. I have gone to help a friend, Latias and I will stay with her. I'm sorry that we didn't even say a proper goodbye, but I have to do my duty and go with what I truly am. I love you all so much and please understand for why I have left. I will try to visit, but it won't be often. I'm sorry and I love you all.

Love,

Blake

It took me a long time to write this out. For my claws made it hard to write, but I finished and I put the note on the kitchen table. I gave myself one last tour of my house before I went into the portal to where I was meant to be with Celebi. I knew that I was starting a new life.


End file.
